


5e homebrew spell concepts

by Halcyon_Storm



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon_Storm/pseuds/Halcyon_Storm
Summary: A collection of homebrew spells made for dnd 5e. All of these are free for anyone to use as they wish in their own games. Please do note: these are not playtested in any way, so they may turn out ineffective or unbalanced.
Kudos: 1





	1. Last Rites Divination

# Last Rites Divination

_3rd level divination (ritual)_

**Casting time:** 1 minute  
 **Range:** Touch  
 **Components:** V S M (An hourglass, and 25gp worth of fine sand, which the spell consumes)  
 **Duration:** instantaneous  
 **Classes:** Cleric, Ranger, Druid

You can see the dying moments of a deceased creature. When casting the spell, you synchronize your spirit with the lingering energy in the corpse, and are granted insight into their senses at the time of their death. You can see, hear, taste, and feel everything the creature did in the last minute before its death, but no more (e.g., if the creature was not aware of what killed it, neither will you through use of this spell).

For this spell to succeed, you must be able to touch the remains of the corpse you are trying to gain insights into. This can be as little as a single finger, but it must be in its original state (e.g., ashes cannot be used as a means for this spell).


	2. Blood Malice

# Blood Malice

_3rd level necromancy_

  
**Casting time:** 1 action  
 **Range:** 60 feet  
 **Components:** S  
 **Duration:** Concentration, up to 1 minute  
 **Classes:** Ranger, Druid, Sorcerer

You point at a creature within range, and corrupt their blood with divine malice. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for the duration of the spell.

If the target is already poisoned, you can use this spell to enhance the corruption in their blood. The target must make another Constitution saving throw. On a successful save, the poisoned condition remains, but no further effect takes place. On a failed save, the target becomes incapacitated.  
A creature affected by this spell makes another Constitution saving throw at the end of each of its turns. On a successful save, the target takes 2d6 poison damage to rid themselves of the toxins, and the effect of the spell ends.


End file.
